


Chocolate Cake and loneliness.

by Mntdewtop



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: (kinda), Bucky Barnes Big Birthday Bash, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Small fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:46:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mntdewtop/pseuds/Mntdewtop
Summary: Steve and Bucky celebrate Bucky's birthday in Wakanda.





	

Steve wiped off the rest of the crystal-like build up on the glass of Bucky's cryo pod (or as Steve liked to call it, his 'bed') and sat down on the cold ground. 

"There, Buck. Now we can both see each other. Wanna piece of Cake? It's chocolate. Your favorite. " The blonde got no response. But anyway, he cut a sliver out of the dessert and plopped it down on a paper plate. He scooted it towards Bucky. But Bucky didn't pick it up. He didn't even get a plastic fork. "I can't believe you're a hundred already." Steve cut himself a piece. "Seems like yesterday you saved my butt from being handed to me in the second grade in an alleyway. You remember the time where we got snowed in in _March?_ Man was it cold. Luckily our pillow fort kept us warm." Steve knew Bucky would of remembered. "I was sick with pneumonia. Probably cause I wouldn't of come inside from drawing when you told me to."

' _ **Punk**_ '

Steve practically heard him say. Steve touched the metal bottom of the 'bed'. "If I was able to do anything over, I would of touched you one more time before you went into cryo. I would'a hugged ya. Hell, I would of kissed you right infront of everybody. But I will as soon as you get out. I'm gonna hang onto you like there's no tomorrow. As soon as you get out, it's gonna be just you and me. I'm completely yours. If you want. If you still want me. 

"Because I'm with ya til the end of the line. I promise. And this time I'm gonna stick to it. Because I love you. I love you so much, James Buchanan Barnes. I'm in love with you til the end of the line." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are lovely!


End file.
